Benutzer Blog Kommentare:IchMachMucke/Vom Entwickler-Pult: Schilde - Teil I: Angriff und Verteidigung/@comment-87.133.31.9-20151130124602/@comment-5.146.162.102-20151205135746
dem kann ich mich nur anschließen... das war ein super spiel, dass man mal in ein paar minuten zwischendurch spielen und trotzdem voll genießen konnte, trotzdem weiter kam, mit anderen in clans bisschen gechattet hat, die kriege gemacht hat... aber durch die änderungen wird das nicht mehr möglich sein. ich bin berufstätig und hab noch meine kinder, dh ich kann mal zwischendurch reinschauen, aber ich habe weder groß zeit noch kopf, ewig an gegnern zu tüfteln, zu suchen, bis ich DEN gegner finde, der zufällig grad auf meine truppen passt und ich kann vor allem nicht vorher wissen, WANN ich mal ein paar minuten ruhe hab. dh lange truppen ausbildungen legen mich in spontanen 5-min-ruhepausen total lahm. so viel zu besser planen blabla am arsch! als ob ich nichts besseres im kopf hab, mir zu merken, wann meine truppen fertig sind oder meinen tagesablauf darauf abzustimmen, wann ich angreife! bisher hatte ich immer babas und bogis und babaking jederzeit verfügbar, hab ein paar rhs gesucht, kam weiter, immer, jederzeit... zudem konnte ich mein rh rausstellen und hatte meine ressourcen gut geschützt... komplizierte kämpfe habe ich mir für meinen clan und die kriege mit meinem clan aufgehoben und ich finde, da machen sie am meisten spaß, weil sich da jeder am meisten gedanken macht, gegner wie mitkämpfer... aber das brauch ich nicht jeden tag bei jedem kleinen angriff, das ist nervig und frustrierend und dafür bin ich nach arbeit und kindern auch einfach zu ko! das ist ein spiel, ich will entspannen!... zumal wenn man dann ENDLICH einen gefunden hat, sich beeilt alle truppen zu setzen, weil bei mir zum beispiel auch einfach ein kind reinplatzen kann... aber auch so, wenn DER EINE angriff, den ich dann nach langer truppenausbildung und zufällig gleichzeitigem on sein können, dann daneben geht, dann habe ich truppen verschwendet, zeit verschwendet, keine ressourcen gewonnen und wohlmöglich auch keinen sieg oder pokis geholt oder sogar welche verloren... das ist ÄTZEND!... in der zwischenzeit können meine ressourcen aber munter geklaut werden, da es unmöglich ist, vernünftig zu schützen, wenn man lager UND rh schützen muss, dfür gibt es nicht ausreichend verteidigung und ich kann never ever oft genug angreifen, um wieder reinzuholen, was ich dann verliere... deswegen bin ich ja auf siegbonus farmen umgestiegen, weil ich genau DAS problem mit der truppenausbildung und der wenigen zeit hatte! egal wie man es dreht und wendet, wenn die sagen, dass mehr angegriffen werden MUSS, aber auch MEHR zu holen ist, dann ist offensichtlich, dass all jene vollkommen hinten runter fallen, die nicht mehr angreifen können! das ist nur ein spiel! es gibt nebenher ein reallife... klar sind auch viele andere darin unterwegs, aber ein spiel sollte nicht mehr sein als plattform um abschalten zu können... und erst recht nicht um frust aufzubauen... wenn die drei jahre gebraucht haben, um herauszufinden, dass man durch siegbonusfarmen, das system 'umgehen' kann, dann spricht das nicht gerade für die entwickler... und bevor sie so etwas so drastisch ändern, wäre eine UMFRAGE unter den spielern sehr viel sinnvoller gewesen, in der man erkundet hätte, WARUM spieler sich dafür entscheiden, das system zu umgehen und ob eine änderung erwünscht ist... so sehe ich nur noch mehr inaktive spieler... ich habe einen eigenen clan und wir sind alle erwachsene arbeitende menschen... wir machen cks und haben spaß dran... aber wir haben auch unser eigenes leben und familie und job, da kann nicht ständig wer on sein und truppen für die verteidigung spenden!... das system benachteiligt somit auch ganze clans... wir hätten somit eine viel schlechtere verteidigung, die ja nun zwingend notwendig wird, wenn wir die rhs nicht mehr draußen haben können... und das heißt wiederum, wir kommen als gesamtclan auch viel schlechter voran, weil wir alle mehr genommen bekommen, als wir durch angriff reinholen können... das heißt wir schaffen kaum verbesserungen, die dauern ohnehin schon ewig, das zieht ja auch nochmal von der verteidigung ab (das hätten sie eher mal ändern sollen!!!)', dinge die in umbau sind, können nicht verteidigen... und somit können wir uns als clan kaum verbessern, wenn das alles zusammen mal nicht DERBE die spiellust bremst!!!